


Nerds trapped in space

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: The Martian - All Media Types, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: A distinct lack of trauma, Gen, I have no idea, I'm so sorry that I posted this, Nerds in space, scientifically inaccurate, someone help Doug Eiffel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep 28 (who's there?) While trying to regain the Hephaestus's signal Doug somehow receives a signal from Mark who is trying to grow potatoes in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds trapped in space

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly no idea what this is?? To be honest it was written at like 4 am

Doug Eiffel was frantically pressing buttons trying to regain the Hephaestus's signal when something even stranger then usual started to happen. A faint voice could be heard through the com's system "Mars will come to fear my botany powers!". Doug was very confused "This is Communications officer Doug Eiffel, who is this? I've already had to deal with aliens today and I honestly don't feel like doing that again". Doug could hear the man gasp slightly. "This is Mark wateny from the ares 3 mission". Mark sounded very uncertain. "How are you even getting this signal? I'm literally on Mars?" Doug shrugged "This is space. Weirder thing have happened." Mark sighed and said "yeah I mean I'm literally trying to grow potatoes on Mars." "You think that's strange? I've got a sentient plant monster living in their vents of my ship. And aliens have turned wolf 359 blue?!!". Doug was more or less yelling at this point "I don't even have food!" Mark was silent for a moment before saying "wait, did you say aliens? I mean yeah I get the whole no food problem but.. Aliens?! What even?". Doug laughed slightly before saying "yeah man I have literally taught an alien race to speak in only pop culture references."  
Mark laughed for a bit before saying "you're not even kidding are you? Man that's awesome!" There was slight static over the coms and both men only had a couple of seconds to shout "good luck!" Before the signal cut out completely. Doug sighed and returned to trying to regain the Hephaestus's signal and find some way to return to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again so so sorry. Also there are so many plot holes so yeah... Remind me why I'm posting this?


End file.
